I'd Rather Be Me!
by Tenten Kiken Hinamori
Summary: My take on what could've happened if Alex was there when Lila returned.


**This will not be part of my "Here Comes Black Widow" story, but I REALLY needed to write this. Song: I'd Rather Be Me. From: Mean Girls Musical. Alex's singing****: ****Bold wording. Marinette's singing: _Bold Italic wording _Both girls_: Bold Italic underlined wording_**

* * *

_I've never been so pissed off in my life! _I thought as I watched the class, not including Marinette, Adrien, Chloe, and Sabrina, crowd that lying little bitch. First, she lies about knowing Ladybug, which I still have the video footage of her getting told off by LB. Then she lies about knowing Jagged Stone, who I know on a personal level being he's a Blood Red member. Then this little bitch had the nerve to threaten my cousin. Oh no, not happening. And the class was eating her lies up and they all backstabbed Mari without a second thought. Well, I've got news for them. They're in for a rude awaking.

I looked at my phone, getting a text, and smirked. _Right on time. _I thought as music began playing. "**So your best friend screwed you over. Acted nice when she's not nice. Well, I have some advice. 'Cause it's happened to me. Twice.**" I began singing, catching everyone's and I mean everyone as in the whole school's attention.

"**So raise your right finger and solemnly swear "Whatever they say about me ****I don't care!**" I sang raising my middle finger into the air, not caring about the teachers.

"**_I won't twist in knots to join your game._ I will say, "you make me mad." And if you treat me bad, I'll say "you're bad" And if I eat alone from this moment on that's just what I'll do.**" Marinette sang, standing right by me. I smiled and we continued singing, "**_Cause I'd rather be me, I'd rather be me,_ I'd rather be me than be with you.**"

The entire class, except Lila, looked shocked at us. Lila looked annoyed until Jagged Stone stood right behind us, still playing his guitar, alongside Luka, playing his guitar, and a Blood Red member on the drums. I smirked as Marinette sang.

"_**We're supposed to all be ladies and be nurturing and care. Is that really fair?**_" Marinette sang. "**Boys get to fight, we have to share. Here's the way that turns out, we always understand how to slap someone down with our underhand. So here's my right finger to how girls should behave 'Cause sometimes what's meant to break you makes you brave.**" I sang, raising my middle fingers again, proudly.

"**_So I will not act all innocent, I won't fake apologize. Let's just fight and then make up, not tell these lies. Let's call our damage even clean the slate till it's like new._**" Marinette sang standing proud. "_**It's a new life for me where I'd rather be me, I'd rather be me than be with you.**_" We sang.

"_**I'll say, "NO!**_" We sang and then heard the entire school, minus our class, join in by singing "No!" Even pretty boy joined in by standing with us and singing along. I smirked and continued, "**I'll say, "knock it off, with your notes and your rules and your games." And those sycophants who follow you, I'll remember all their names.**"

"_**And when they drag you down like they inevitably do. I will not laugh along with them and approve their palace coup, 'cause that's not me.**_" Marinette said and suddenly, we were both picked up by other students and they chanted. "Alex! Marinette! Alex! Marinette!"

"_**I don't need their good opinions, I have plenty of opinions. Everybody has opinions but it doesn't make them true. What's true is being me and I'd rather be me, I'd rather be me than be with you!**_" Mari and I sang.

"**So raise them high 'cause playing nice and shy is insulting my IQ!**" I sang as the other student sang, "Yeah! Yaeh! Yeah!"

"**_I'd Rather Be Me_****_, I'd Rather Be Me, I'd Rather Be Me than be with you!_**" Marinette and I sang, running up the stair and stood on the railing of the second floor. "_**I'd Rather Be Me, I'd Rather Be Me, I'd Rather Be Me than be with you!**_" Marinette and I sang at the top of our lungs, ending the song by pointing at our so-called friends.

"What is going on with you 2? Why are you being so mean to Lila?!" Alya yelled. "What's going on with us? Are you fucking kidding me?! Alya, you are a horrible friend and an even worst reporter!" I yelled, making her jump in shock. Marinette and I jumped down, got caught by other students, and I stalked toward her, beyond mad. "You asked if Marinette had any proof that Ladybug wasn't Lila's friend, well where is Lila's proof? You never even gave Marinette the benefit of the doubt. You automatically backstabbed her just to sit with Nino even though he sat right in front of you! You never even asked her how she felt. None of you did! She was nearly akumatized because of you all and little miss Liar threatening her in the bathroom, and none of you would've never noticed because you believe little miss liar." I said.

"How do you know she's lying?" Nino asked. "Because for one thing, I work with LB and she never saved nor befriended Lila Rossi. I know Jagged Stone on a personal level because he is a Blood Red member and has never owned a cat in his life! And she's never left the city because I have an insider working at the airport and he reported that Lila Rossi and her family haven't left the city since they first moved here! And you should've believed Marinette anyway! You've known her since you were little and yet, someone you hardly know comes along and tells you a bunch of tall tales and you fall for them hook, line, and sinker!" I yelled.

They froze, my guess is that they realized that I was right. "Lila!" Mrs. Rossi yelled walking forward. Lila gasped in fear. _Oh, she's in so much trouble._ I thought, smirking. "You've been lying to not only my, but you're entire class and who knows how many people?!" Mrs. Rossi growled. "Mom! They're all akumatized! Please believe me!" Lila cried running to her mother. "Not on your life. Let's go. You can say goodbye to all your stuff and freedom." Mrs. Rossi said dragging her away. "I warned you not to mess with my cousin." I said to Lila as she was dragged away.

"Juleka, mom wants you home, now." Luka said, his tone signaling that she was in trouble. "Father wants you home as well Alix." Jalil said standing next to him. Everyone else's family came and got the others. (Except Adrien, since he didn't believe Lila. And Chloe and Sabrina, they had already left for some hair appointment earlier.) As Alya and Nino walked towards the entrance, I whispered to them, "Don't talk to my cousin again until she says otherwise. You do and you'll regret it." I didn't give them time to answer as I walked to my cousin and hugged her. All the other students asked what had happened and I explained everything.

"How could they?! After everything you've done for us, they just go and betray you like that?!" Aurora exclaimed. "That's just so man." Merille cried hugging Marinette. "You 3 can join our class." A random boy yelled. Other students started yelling the same. Marinette, Adrien and I looked at each other and smiled. We may have lost our friends, but we'll gain new ones.

* * *

**I'm sorry that it's short and if it's bad, but once I heard the song the idea got stuck in my head and I had to type this now before I lost the idea. Also, to those waiting on your story requests, I'm almost done with them, but I keep getting busy with family stuff. But know I am working on them.**


End file.
